TDCodyFan as "Topher" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
13:05 <@Kgman04> Your second character is Topher. We'll redo the audition process with them now. We'll have to move a bit more quickly as the next user's audition should be underway. 13:05 Alright, sorry again for the difficulties with the name change and stuff. 13:05 <@Kgman04> No problem! You don't have to change your name for this next one, it's fine. 13:06 Alright! 13:06 <@Kgman04> These questions are for Topher. Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:07 I would like to stay as close to Topher's personality as possible, because if you think about it he is a pretty funny guy and changing him would be like a major change in his ego. So, I intend to stay as close to home as possible. 13:07 <@Kgman04> Cool, cool! Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 13:08 Well, I have had this planned out. I would like Topher to be interested in Samey. As I have been looking online since Pahkitew Island was released, I noticed that Topher and Samey had lots of fan art together, and I thought about it and said, "Those two would be a great couple." So yes, I intend to try to form a relationship for Topher. 13:09 <@Kgman04> Great, sounds like a good plan. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Topher and your partner for this scene is Anne Maria. Please begin. 13:09 AnneMaria04 d0365ae6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.208.54.90.230 has joined #undefeated 13:09 * AnneMaria04 shakes her can of hairspray. 13:09 It's empty! 13:09 Yo, pretty boy, you got any hair stuff I can borrow? 13:10 Girl, I got some for you! *takes out hairspray* The Toph man is never unprepared. 13:10 Oh, perfect! 13:10 You know, I always gotta be on the top of my game around here. 13:11 Yeah, I do too. I was hoping to win to make my own reality show. 13:11 No way, me too! A spin-off all about me - my tanning routines, my salon appointments, the whole sha-bang, y'know? 13:12 Uhhh..... what would yours be about? 13:12 I was going to do the same thing! The Life of Topher would be my title. It's just so easy to relate to, you know? 13:12 <@Kgman04> Well, ya know what they say, Beautiful Minds Think Alike! 13:13 Well, ya know what they say, Beautiful Minds Think Alike!* 13:13 You know it! 13:13 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 13:13 <@Kgman04> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks so much for auditioning and enjoy your week! 13:14 Alright, thank you too and enjoy the rest of your week! I'll be sure to stay around! 13:15 TDCodyFan 4951754d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.73.81.117.77 has left #undefeated by TDIFan13 (TDCodyFan) Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions